1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to wireless mesh-type communication networks for use in the automation, control, security and others applications.
2. Brief Description of the State of the Art
The use of wireless mesh-type communication networks is quickly growing in the automation, control, security and other industries. One reason for this growth is that wireless communication networks can be installed relatively quickly and inexpensively, without the need to run hard wires and cables for data signal transmission and control.
Currently, a number of different wireless communication network designs, based on the IEEE 802.15.4 networking protocol, have been developed and deployed for managing groups of wireless network devices. Such examples include networks based on the Zigbee® wireless networking protocol by the Zigbee Alliance, for managing wireless electronic-ink display devices, sensor devices and controllers; and the Ambient Systems Wireless Network employing intelligent (Product Series 300) network device components and wireless mesh networks, for tracking and monitoring active RFID and wireless sensor devices, by Ambient Systems; and Honeywell's OneWireless universal mesh network supporting multiple industrial protocols and applications simultaneously.
While the above wireless networks are implemented using different types of network components that meet the current needs of a number of industrial applications, there is still a great need in the art for improvements in wireless network components that offer increased flexibility, ease of use, functionality and performance in many demanding applications in diverse fields of use.